Traditional fitness equipment is generally limited to one exercise type or a select few exercise types. Consequently, it is typical that multiple separate pieces of fitness equipment are used in order to exercise different muscle groups. This causes individuals to acquire multiple pieces of fitness equipment or to join a gym to get access to the many different gym machines. Traditional fitness systems, therefore, are costly, take up a lot of space, and/or provide a degree of inconvenience in having to travel to a gym.